Two Witches and Two Dragons
by WildFreeHeart
Summary: When Lily demands to know who her father is Maleficant takes her to a place she never saw coming. How will she cope with the dicovery of new magical powers and her inner dragon? With some help from Regina and even though she doesnt want it... from Maleficant.
1. Chapter 1

The streets of Storybook are quiet except for two lone figures walking down the side walk almost arguing. A blonde mother and dark haired daughter bicker as they stroll down the street.

"I don't know why you wont tell me who my father is?" Lily says exasperatedly.

This argument had been going on since the second day Lily came to town. Maleficant had avoided giving her an answer and Lily was becoming very peeved. She wants to know who her father is. If she has to be stuck in a small going nowhere town she wants to make the most of her time here.

"I just-… Lily you need to give me some time with this." Mal says and Lily slaps her hands against her tights.

"I cant talk to you!" Lily says stalking away.

"Lilith please! Don't walk away from me." Mal says desperately and Lily spins around.

The older woman sounded so distressed and no Lily didn't want to purposely hurt anyone, but know about your birth mother and seeing her constantly is a lot different and a lot to process. Especially since the older dragon had taken to trying to coddle her. Emma said Snow did the same thing to her and still does. Its a mother thing apparently.

"What do you want?" Lily asks exasperated

"I'll tell you." The mom says softly and Lily walks back over to her.

"Great, now we're making progress." Mal looks worried but keeps walking. Lily looks confused but fallows her anyway.

Maleficant walks up Regina's lawn to her door and knocks loudly. Lily looks around taking in the size of the house and lawn. What she wouldn't have given to have had a foster house like this. A few moments later the door swings open to reveal the mayor in all her glory.

"Maleficant?" Regina says confused stepping into the doorway.

"Can we come in. We really need to talk." The dragon asks and Regina looks at Lily who shrugs just as confused.

"Sure come in." Regina says motioning them in. Regina closes the door as the mother and daughter into the house. Lily looks around in wonder at the grander of there large parlor.

"Can i get you something to drink?" Regina asks looking at the pair who shake their heads in unison.

"Okay than come on." Regina guides them into the living room. Regina sits in a white leather chair while the other pair take the couch. Lily takes the end furthest away from her mother who looks momentarily hurt, but at this point she was getting used to it.

"Okay Mal whats this all about?" She asks crossing one tan leg over the other.

"I have to tell the truth. Both of you need to know it." She say making Regina and Lily share a look.

"Where are you going with this?" The child asks her mother.

"Honey you want to know the truth about your other parent and Regina is part of this truth." The dragon says softly and Regina raises an eyebrow.

"Regina do you remember all those years ago in the other world when we spent time together." Mal asks and Regina nods still not fallowing. They had spent many restless nights tangled up in joined bed sheets.

"Why do i care about all the time you spent with the Evil Queen?" Lily snaps irritated

"Because she is your other parent." Malfeasant exclaims provoking wide eyes from the other two woman. Thats not how she wanted it to come out but at this point what does it matter how it comes out.

"Thats not possible!" Lily says jumping up and moving away from the couch.

"This is typical. You just don't want to tell me the truth!" Lily growls while Regina's eyes get wide and she looks at the blonde mother. All those nights they spent together. The magic they used on their bodies.

"Oh my god its true!" She says and Lily's head snaps to look at her.

"Excuse you?"

"Well dear magic is strange. In the other world you can do all sorts of things with it. Your mother and I used to do all sorts of things in our trysts back home-…"

"No! i refuse to hear about you two having sex!" Lily snaps

"Well at one point we recreated some male genitalia." Regina continues on ignoring her recently discovered child, before looking at the dragon.

"But i thought it couldn't get you pregnant." she says and Mal shakes her head.

"I didn't think it could either." she whispers and Lily looks is looking at them like they have lost their minds. This is great, her mother was crazy and slept with crazy people as well. Perfect, just what her new life needed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Regina asks even though her eyes never leave her newly discovered daughter.

"Because she was stolen by the Charming's while she was still in her egg and when they took her i could no longer sense her presence. I thought they killed her, there was no reason for both of us to have lost a child." She explains and Regina steps closer to Lily.

"This is insane." Lily snaps rubbing her head.

"Honey you need to calm down." Mal says sensing her child getting worked up. She doesn't want her to shift into Dragon form. Her first shift could cause real damage if she doesn't know what to do. They don't need to do that in a house in the middle of town.

"Don't talk to me!" she screams and Regina smells a shift in the air a moment before Lily disappears in a cloud of red smoke.

"Just great!" Regina sighs dropping her hands to her sides. Her kid had magic and had already discovered how to teleport.

"She has magic?" the other mother whispers looking at the spot that once held their daughter.

"Not surprising really." Regina says moving into the spot that her daughter was just in. The magic in the spot was very strong, almost suffocating.

"I'll go find her. Go get something to eat or drink from the kitchen. You don't look so good." The witch says before concentrating on the residual magic and poofing out.

Regina appears on the docks at the pier and looks around for her daughter. She spots a figure on a bench and starts to walk down the dock to her. As she gets closer she sees its Lily looking at her turn up palms. As she gets closer she sees little flickers of magic coming from the hands. When she gets there Lily looks up at her.

"How did I do that?" she asks and Regina motions to the seat next to her asking for permission to sit and Lily nods so Regina sits down.

"I have magic and so it only makes sense that you have it." She brunette explains and the daughter looks out at the ocean. The younger doesn't speak so Regina uses this time to observe her oldest child. She has Mal skin and nose but Regina's eyes and hair.

"Do you want to talk?" the older witch asks after a moment and the younger shakes her head.

"I cant talk to you. You are going to tell Mal everything." Lily says and Regina stands to move in front of her.

"Listen, yes i'm going to talk to your mom about you since you are our daughter, but I am also just your parent and if you ask me not to i wont tell her what we talk about." She says and Lily locks her jaw.

"Don't call her my mom." she says and Regina sighs

"Why are you so angry with her?"

"She didn't protect me. She let them take me. How do two mortals get away with stealing a baby from a dragon?" Lily chuckles darkly

"Listen your mo-… Maleficant would never have let them take you if she could help it. She loves you." Regina explains and Lily shakes her head

"I don't care. I don't want to see her." she says and Regina rubs her head. This angry woman was so much like Mal and herself. All the rage bottled up waiting to explode like a volcano.

"Do i need to be worried about you skipping town?" she asks and the young witch looks up at her.

"no i'm going to hang around for a bit. You seem pretty cool." she says and the mother smiles.

"Good. Now that i don't have to worry about chasing you around the country at all hours i can go check on Mal." she says and lily looks at her confused.

"Why are you helping her. She never even told you, you had a kid."

"The same reason i help Emma… She's my kids mother." She explains and Lily rolls her eyes.

"Okay so i'm going home. If you want to stay somewhere other than the inn come by later and i will set you up in a guest room." The mayor says and her daughter smiles. It would be so awesome to stay in such a big house and Regina didn't seem so bad. She had been the Evil Queen after all.

"Will she be there?" The daughter asks and Regina looks almost like she will fight Maleficant's cause one more time, but thinks better of it.

"Probably not."

"Okay cool."

"Good." Regina says before poofing back to the manor to deal with her other issue… The mother of her oldest child.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina appears in her parlor and looks around for the dragon. When she doesn't see her she walks through the house into the kitchen to see her in the kitchen cooking.

"Mal-… what are you doing?" she asks and the blonde turns around.

"I needed to do something productive. Where is she?" she asks looking around Regina for their daughter.

"She is out getting some air." The witch says walking over to the island and trying some cooked carrots.

"Is she okay?" She asks concerned.

"She is safe. I will take care of her. She's going to be okay Mal." Regina reassures her.

"Okay… okay." she whispers going back to the stove.

"Are you okay, i need to go talk to my boyfriend and the mother of my other child." Regina asks and Mal nods.

"Can i finish this? I'll clean up."

"Sure carry on. Stay as long as you need. I'll find you later okay?" The dark haired woman asks and the dragon nods. Regina walks out of the kitchen before coming back in.

"And Mal… Do not go after her. She needs time and space. Give it to her. Do not piss off our daughter." Regina instructs.

-Emma's Apartment

Regina hunts down her sons mother first. She knocks on the door and waits for her to answer. A few moments later the door opens to reveal Emma. She greats her before motioning her inside.

"Whats up Regina?" she asks

"So i need to tell you something important." she witch says and the blonde sits down at the bar watching her sons mother.

"okay now i'm worried." she says concerned

"So back in the enchanted forest Maleficant and i used to spend a lot of time together." Regina starts and Emma nods.

"Okay so-…?"

"Intiment time together." She says and Emma shakes her head.

"Why are you telling me this? shouldn't you be telling Robin this?" she asks

"Bare with me okay. So we used to do all sorts of stuff with magic and what not. Anyway umm Maleficant's daughter doesn't have a dad. She only likes women so-… I'm her other parent. I wanted to tell you because of henry." Regina spills out in a hurry. She looks at Emma who is just staring at her opening and closing her mouth like a fish.

"Come again?" she chokes out,

"I am Lily's other mom." she repeats and Emma shakes her head clearing her mind.

"I heard you i was just clarifying." Emma says before standing up and getting into a cabinet. a moment later she pours two whiskeys and offers one to Regina. Emma downs hers and pours another one.

"So does she know?" Emma asks and Regina nods.

"How is she taking it?" she asks throwing back her drink.

"She is having an easier time accepting me than she is being cordial to Maleficant." the brunette says and Emma sighs.

"Wow. So you are going to have to tell Henry you know." The blonde says and Regina nods before throwing her drink back.

"You know this doesn't change anything about Henry. He is still my baby." The witch says and the blond mother smiles nodding.

"I will never be worried you and henry. I know how you feel about him. You think they will be okay with each other?" Emma asks her and Regina shrugs.

"I don't know. Right now i have to go tell Robin." she makes an uncomfortable face and Emma laughs.

"Yeah good luck with that."

"Thats helpful dear, thank you." the brunette retorts holding out her glass for more alcohol. Emma smiles and pours her a healthy amount. Regina throws it back and hisses.

"Okay i'll see you later."

-Robins motel room

Regina knocks on Robins door and waits chewing on the inside of her cheek. She shuffles between her feet nervously. The door opens and Robins face lights up when he sees her. He pulls her into him and kisses her lightly.

"Hello my love." he whispers and she smiles wrapping her arms around him.

"Hi baby."

They walk into the room hand in hand. After a few more kisses and hugs she pulls away from him and she tells him they need to talk.

"Your not breaking up with me?" he asks and she shakes her head.

"No but you'll be mad when you hear what i have to say." She says and he shakes his head.

"Talk to me sweetheart."

"I did a lot of stuff as the evil queen that i'm not proud of… I don't know how to say it other than I had affair with Maleficant back home. I'm her daughters other parent." she rushes out before turning away from him.

"umm wow. Okay so you have two kids?" he stutters with wide eyes and Regina nods worriedly.

"I'll go and let you think" she says walking towards the door.

"Wait" he stops her but she doesn't turn around.

"Just give me a moment to process this." he says and she walks over to the bed sinking down on it.

"Do i need to be worried about something going on between the two of you?" he asks and Regina shakes her head vigorously.

"No. We are inner twined now because of Lily. But i love you and want a life with you." she says and he nods slowly.

"Okay my love. I did things i'm not proud of. I mean i am having a child with your sister. I'm not sure i want her around Roland yet. Just until we know more about her." he says and Regina smiles nodding carefully.

"I understand. So we are okay?" she asks standing and stepping closer to him.

"Yes we are fine my love." He says kissing her lightly.

-Manor

Regina opens the door to the mansion and instantly hears the yelling. She sighs and walks into the kitchen where the two dragons are yelling at each other.

"What are you to doing? Stop destroying my kitchen." Regina says flicking her wrist to clear the smoke. Lily and Mal stare at each other crossed the room and Regina rolls her eyes.

"What is going on now?" The brunette mother asks

"She is just pushing me. All she wants is to talk." Lily says like a sullen child and Regina looks at Mal.

"I told you to lay off." She says and the blonde mother sighs.

"I-… never mind."

"Okay lets all just take some time. Mal go home and we will all talk tomorrow." she says and the dragon nods looking at their daughter.

"good night love." she says before poofing out of the house.

"Now as for you. We have got to get some control over this magic. I like my kitchen burn free." Regina says and Lily nods slowly

"And second I don't care how angry she makes you, you cant just go around burning her." Regina says and Lily looks like she might protest.

"No." The mother repeats.


	3. Chapter 3

"Lily!" Regina calls through the mansion from where she is cooking in the kitchen. She is still wearing her work clothes but has kicked off the heels in favor of bare feet.

"Yeah whats up?" The young dragon asks coming into the kitchen and sitting at the counter. She reaches out to take a piece of bread off a plate and has her hand smacked by Regina.

"So I have invited Mal over for dinner tonight. It will be a good chance for all of us to get to know each other." she says and Lily looks at her wide eyed for a moment.

"Actually Emma and I were going to-…"

"No you will be here. Mal is going crazy not getting to see you. I have let you lay low here for a few days. Now you need to at least make an effort." Regina says in her no nonsense mom voice.

"What is it with the two of you anyway? Why can you spend time with me so easily but not be in the same room with her?" Regina asks her daughter who sighs looking out the window.

"I dont know-… I have been so mad at her for so long there is an irrational anger inside of me when i see her. She should have protected me. Two mortals shouldn't have been able to take me." she says and Regina looks at her sympathetically.

"please at least try tonight. Wether you like it or not she is your mother and you will need her." The brunette says before handing her a piece of bread.

"Want to help me?" the mom asks and the daughter nods standing.

"sure why not."

-Hour Later

"Regina the door." Lily calls from her place in the spare bedroom that Regina is in the process of converting into her bedroom. She wants her daughter to stay as long as she wants.

"Hi Mal, come in." The faint voices drift up the stairs into the bedroom and Lily sighs before taking a deep breath to steel herself.

"Lily Mal's here" Regina calls up and the younger dragon rolls her eyes.

"Dinner with the moms… why the hell not." she mutters before walking down the stairs. She doesn't see them in the parlor but when she rounds the corner she is met with the sight of her moms standing at the counter drinking wine.

"Oh hey i could use some of that. Can i get a glass?" she asks her brunette mother who nods smiling at her.

"Sure sweetheart." she sits her glass down and moves over to pour Lily one. She looks at her daughter and motions her to great Mal with a nod of her head.

"Hi Mal." Lily says drinking out of Regina's glass.

"Um no." Regina says taking her glass and handing Lily her own. Lily thanks her and the silence becomes awkward.

"Set the table?" Regina asks handing lily some plates.

When Lily is out of the room Maleficant turns to Regina. "She hates me." The dragon says and Regina sighs.

"She just needs time. I'm working on her."

"Come on Regina i'm hungry." Lily says and Regina rolls her eyes.

"She has your patience." The witch says to the other mother. They carry the food into the dinning room to where Lily is sitting at the table.

"I'm going to give Lily lessons on her magic." Regina says to Mal as they all eat quietly. "And i really think you should teach her about her dragon. I don't want you to shift one of these days and not know what to do." Regina explains to Lily who sulks.

"Regina i don't need lessons." Their child groans

"Lily. I either bind your magic or you take lessons." the brunette mother puts her foot down.

"Are you going to let her do that to me?" Lily asks Maleficant worriedly and Mal makes a motion to reply.

"No Mal don't. She has been nothing but rude to you. She doesn't get your help if she is going to be nasty to you." Regina cuts her off with a glare to Lily.

"Lily we don't want you to get hurt. We live in a world of magic and you need to know how to use it." Mal tries to reason in a soft voice.

"Fine." the daughter mutters.

"Okay so we will start tomorrow afternoon." Mal says and Lily takes a bite of her food.

"Fine. Where at?" Lily asks and the dragon looks at the other mother.

"Here in the back yard away from everyone else." Regina says and the others nod.

"Will you teach me how to shift?" Lily asks her dragon mother who looks worried.

"Are you going to try to eat me?" she asks and lily laughs shrugging.

"Who knows what could happen." the young witch says and Maleficant groans.

"She isn't going to hurt you. Your her mother and wether she likes it or not she is going to need you. So no eating. Are you?" Regina says sternly and Lily glares at Mal.

"I'm sorry all i can picture right now is Regina being the top. Did you always roll over for her back in the forest?" Lily asks Mal with a smirk when she sees the annoyed faces of her parents.

"We are not talking about this." Mal says

"so thats a yes than?" Lily laughs finishing off her drink.

"Knock it off." Regina says seeing that Mal is getting upset. Lily pouts and Regina smiles at her child.

"Chill Reggie. Y'all do realize that i am an adult." she mutters

"we cant forget." Maleficant says sadly and Regina looks at her compassionately.

"Well as fun as this is, i would rather be anywhere else." Lily says moving to stand.

"Oh no you don't." Regina says snapping her fingers and freezing there daughter in place.

"Reggie! What the bloody hell!" Lily screeches from where her lower body is frozen to the chair.

"No, we have waited all this time to get to know you and we will get to know you." Regina says pouring her some more wine.

"Well thank you my kidnapper." their daughter snarks at them angrily.

"Will you knock it off. When was the last time you were kidnapped?" Regina says sarcastically while taking a bite of her food.

"When i was sixteen. So like less than ten years ago. Also i was kidnapped before i was born, so i would say the subject of kidnapping is a sore one." Lily retorts and Maleficants eyes widen before glazing with unshed tears.

"You were kidnapped at sixteen?" she asks and lily nods with a mouth full of bread.

"Yeah my dad was a scientist and he got into some trouble. I was kidnapped and held for ransom. But it turned out fine, my dad leveled with them and i was returned." Lily says nonchalantly.

"I'll kill those bitches!" Mal exclaims and Lily busts out laughing.

"Well color me impressed. Momma dragon has the mouth of a sailor." she says chuckling and earning a glare from Regina.

"You are impossible you know that right?" Regina asks her and she nods smirking.

"Its a talent of mine. So how long do i have to play house with the two of you? Don't y'all have boyfriends y'all could be with? or are you guys rekindling?" Lily asks and Regina almost fire balls her daughter there.

"If your this bad at 27 i would not have wanted to see you in your teens." Regina says and Lily smirks slyly making Regina groan.

"I'll let you go under one condition."

"Name it!"

"You clear the table and do the dishes." she says and Lily looks at the table before nodding. Regina lets her go and she scurries off.

"Sorry about that but if i had to hear her mouth much longer i was going to fireball her." Regina says to Mal who nods absent minded.

"She was kidnapped twice Regina." the dragon says softly clearly still very upset by the news.

"I can hear you." Lily calls from the kitchen and Regina rolls her eyes.

"I'm going to end her." she hisses causing Mal to laugh.

"She's totally yours."

"Really i thought the impossible-ness was a dragon trait." Regina counters and they laugh.


End file.
